Animal Crossing: A Fresh Start
by Marquard
Summary: A fresh start, that's all he wanted.
1. Chapter 1: The Taxi Ride

_"Life is like a taxi. The meter just keeps a-ticking whether you are getting somewhere or just standing still." -Unknown_

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The Taxi Ride_**

The boy hunkered down in the train seat, shoving his hands deep into the warm down pockets of his coat. It hadn't always been this way.

When did it get so cold?

Winter had crept up this year and jumped out without so much as a 'Surprise!'

He tucked his nose under his red wool scarf as the train started to slow.

Trees and snow moved slowly across the window, blocking everything else from sight.

This was way out in the sticks. But this was what he wanted, or so he supposed. At least it would be different here... or so he supposed.

The boy stood as the screeching of the train's brakes filled the compartment. A long high-pitched whistle sounded as he removed his single duffle bag from the overhead compartment.

Shoving gloves onto his frozen fingers, the boy leapt from the train and onto the snowy platform. Or platform of snow, depending on how you looked at it.

A hiss of steam escaped from the gears of the train as he trudged across the platform. The temporary warmth was welcomed.

The station itself was just as impressive as the platform; it wasn't much. It didn't even look like he could get a decent cup of coffee at the ramshackle little building. The windows were covered with posters about upcoming events, advertisements for local stores, and even help wanted posters. He couldn't be sure if the posters were just forgotten, or were being used to keep out the cold. In fact, he would bet his duffel that the inside of the train station was colder than the outside.

He would've won the bet.

Trudging through the snow he passed the wrought-iron archway as the train let out another whistle and began chugging along the tracks in the direction it had just come from. Even though this was the last station this town was apparently too small to even house a train for the night.

Just as the boy was starting o have misgivings, a taxi pulled up alongside him.

An old man wearing a sea captain's hat leaned out of the passenger window and smiled widely.

"Yar, ahoy matey!"

The boy just stared at the smiling taxi driver, whose upper lip looked too long for his face.

Could this man be making a joke? Or did he actually just talk like that? Would it be rude to laugh? Or would it be rude not to? How should he respond?

These questions flashed through his mind in an instant, but his mouth had already taken over.

"Ahoy?"

"Yar, ahoy!" The man said, his small eyes growing even smaller as he smiled - if that was even possible. "Where are ye settin' sail for?"

"Uh..." The boy stared as the taxi driver pulled his captain's hat off and ran a small hand through his well oiled hair.

"Uh... I... uh..."

The driver waited patiently as the boy continued to stare at the large bald spot on the taxi driver's head.

"Um... That is- I... uh..."

"Well, lad," The driver said, blissfully ignorant of the way his potential customer was staring at the doughnut-like ring of hair on his head. He ruffled his hair, undoing his careful efforts of coming it into place, "There's only one city around these parts." He smiled up at the boy once again, "So I reckon yer heading's for Harmony."

The boy nodded.

"Well then... let me jus'," the cabbie opened the door and hoisted himself out of the driver's seat, "get that fer ye." He finished his sentence as he held open the door for his passenger. "Ye want me to put that in the trunk for ye?"  
The boy clutched his duffel tightly and ducked into the back seat.

With a smart snap of the rear door, the taxi driver was back in the front seat. The taxi slowly pulled out from the empty station with a quiet rumble of the engine.

"So tell me," the driver said, leaning his head back to make some semblance of eye contact, "Whar ye from, ye landlubber?"

The boy blinked, "Excuse me?"  
"Where. Ye. From?"

"Oh. Um... You see... I'm from... Well..."

The cabbie slapped a hand on the rim of his steering wheel happily, "Oh! Wellstone Springs! I know that place! I gots me a cousin up there. At least I think so..." The taxi swerved slightly as he made a sharp turn on the mountain path.

"Yes, Wellstone Springs!" The boy said bracing himself against the door, "I've just moved here from Wellstone Springs."

"Really now! Well Harmony Falls is a right nice place fer a youngster such as yerserlf ta settle down and all. Yer at the wanderin' age... Much better than Wellstone, with all the traffic and busy people."

"Yeah!" The boy said sliding on the slick plastic seats as they rounded another turn, "Too many people too!"

"Ain't that a fact!" continued the driver as he swirled the steering wheel around, "People, comin' an' goin' at all hours o' the day. Never a 'How'd ye do?' to a poor old taxi driver like meself." He sighed heavily, then smiled at his passenger through the rearview mirror, his eyes turning to happy slits once more.

"But that's why Harmony Falls, or just plain ol' Harmony as us locals like to call it, is a real nice place to settle down, Mr. Wellstone Springs... Say now..." A cold rain started to patter against the windshield, "Gar... think it'd be cold enough to snow, but no... the blusterin' north winds have it out fer me!" The cabbie turned his head around again, "Rain's dangerous ye know. Makes the ice slippery and all."

The rhythmic beat of the windshield wipers soon added their part to the soft jazzy song the old cabbie had been quietly playing on the radio.

"Yar... where was I... Tha's right! Ye wee snappin' turtle. I never got yer name! I can't very well go callin' ye Mr. Wellstone Springs, now can I?" The cabbie glanced at the boy in the back seat with a raised eyebrow, "Unless ye are the descendant of Mr. Wellstone, founder of Wellstone Springs?"

The boy laughed heartily, "No, no. I'm no descendant of Mr. Wellstone. I'm just a normal kid, looking to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city, you know?"

"Well then." The cabbie said trundling along the narrow mountain path and through a tunnel, "So, ye gonna tell me yer name, lad? Or do ye like being called Mr. Wellstone?"

The orange lights in the tunnel slipped out of the cab's interior as they exited.

"My name's Jack."

"Jack, ey?" The cabbie said tilting his head to cast a sidelong look at the boy, "Yar..."

The boy fidgeted a bit under the piercing stare that came from those too small eyes, with that too long upper lip. And practically almost nonexistent flat nose.

"Jack, is it?" The cabbie turned to face the front once more, "So, fond o' the name Jack, are ye?" Ye smell a bit fancy to fer a 'Jack'. Ya look more like a 'Johann' or a 'Johnathan' or sommat. Johnathan Wellstone Springs... Ye know what? I like it. That's what I'll call you. Johnathan Wellstone Springs. Yar har har!"

Seemingly content, the cabbie let Jack ride in silence for a few moments.

Jack opened his mouth, but then shut it.

Should he continue with the small talk? It seemed only proper, but he had decided to keep to himself when he moved. But he'd also promised to turn over a new leaf. And if he was going to live here for a long time, it would be nice to have friends. The old cabbie seemed friendly and nice enough.

"The name's Captain Quentin Kumber," the cabbie said, smiling at Jack's fish-gaping way of trying to keep their conversation going.

"Captain?" Jack quickly clapped a hand over his mouth.

The man chuckled, "No worries, lad. I used to be a captain of my very own ship, believe it or not. But that's neither here nor there. It's all in the past now. Now I'm just a cabbie. Cabbie Captain Quentin Kumber." The driver chuckled, and glanced at Jack through the rearview mirror.

Jack smiled back, "Captain Cabbie Kumber!"  
"Cabbie Captain Q!"

"Captain Cabbie Quentin!"

"Quentin Kumber Cabbie Captain Extraordinare!"  
"Q. Kumber the Cappie-tan!"

At this the taxi skidded to a halt, causing Jack to slam into the passenger's seat in front o fhim. He really should have remembered to put on his seatbelt. His eyes were watering and his nose was throbbing.

"Captain, are you ok?" He made to touch the old man's shoulder, but stopped. The man was shaking.

Jack panicked.

Was he injured? Was he having a seizure? A stroke? Should he call 911? Or did he cross a line with the silly names? Was the Cabbie Captain mad? Oh man!

He knew he should've just kept quiet. Kept to himself and lived a life away from people. He just knew it!

"You know what... here's fine. I can wal-"

"Yar har har har HAR!"

The old cabbie threw his head back and laughed.

Jack already had his bag on his shoulder and one hand on the handle, stopped stunned.

The driver continued to laugh, a window-shaking booming laugh that rocked the whole car.

"Yar har har har har HAR!"

Maybe it was a stroke...?

The Captain continued roaring as he wiped a tear from his eye, "That was the best one yet!"

Jack just stared, not quite able to get the idea that his driver was having a stroke right before his eyes.

"And not only that! Ye called me Cappie! Yar har har har har har!"

Well at least he wasn't mad... at least Jack didn't think so. The Captain continued to laugh and Jack could feel an infectious bubble start to swell in his stomach. Soon the two of them were laughing up a storm as they continued to drive through the rain.

"Cappie! Oh... that was a good one, Wellstone!"

"Keep calling me Wellstone and I'm going to start calling you Cappie." Jack chuckled as they both regained enough control to breathe properly.

"That's a promise, yar?" The Captain turned around in his seat, holding out a pinky.

Jack smiled at the childish grin and the proffered pinky, but he took it nonetheless.

"Promise."

Cappie smiled and turned back around, "Yer a good kid Wellstone. You'll get along just fine in Harmony, that ye will."

Jack couldn't help smiling at the back of Cappie's white hat that perfectly covered up the large bald spot on its owner's head. But even as he smiled, he couldn't help feel the growing sense of unease as they came upon a large wooden gate flanked by two guards that read "Welcome to Harmony Falls."

Two guards smiled, saluted, and waved Cappie through the gates.

Cappie smiled and with his own salute, followed by a wave, pulled into the town.

* * *

_I thought my Cappie's name was funny..._

_A/N: This will story is __**based on**__ characters that can be found in Animal Crossing, and will incorporate __**some**__ characters that you can find in the games. Points to those of you who can figure out who a character is. Also please note, that characters will be (and are) human in this story for all intents and purposes. I hope you enjoyed my attempt at something not so... dark. Please stay tuned for more._


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome

"It matters less to a person where they are born than where they can live." -Turkish proverb

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Welcome**_

"Yo ho ho, me hearty!" Cappie said as he pulled in front of a small rather old looking building. Granted it was better maintained than the train station where Jack had been picked up by the sea-loving cabbie, Quentin Kumber.

Cappie turned around, draping an arm over the passenger seat to get a better look at his charge. "We've made landfall, ya landlubber! And just when you were just getting' yer sea legs too!"

Jack laughed, "Cappie, I don't think I'm suited for a life on the sea. To much adventurin' to do round these parts." Jack sighed heavily and leaned back in his seat. He pulled an imaginary cap off his head and ran his fingers through his hair, just as he had seen the cabbie do several times since they had met, "Nah... I think this scalawag's gotta pick up some new tricks b'fore headin' out ta sea." The boy plastered on a winning smile.

Cappie just looked at Jack, his beady little eyes bulging so that they were almost normal sized. "Wellstone..." he said as Jack's smile grew smaller and smaller.

"I'm sor-"

"We'll make a seaman out of ye yet! Yar har har!" Cappie guffawed and Jack let out the breath he had been holding. "Welcome to Harmony Falls! Home to the most bee-utiful waterfall for miles around!" Cappie chuckled again, "Well, let's be getting' ye outta my cab and out into the world, Wellstone." The cabbie grunted as he scooted, slid, and shuffled out of the driver's seat. Jack opened his own door and stepped out from the warm taxi and into the cold crisp air. He shivered and pulled his red scarf up over his nose.

"It's a might chilly out!" Cappie said shrugging his jacket collar up as he shuffled around the back of the cab.

"A might! It's freezing!" Jack chattered as he rubbed his hands together for warmth.

"Tain't too different from good ol' Wellstone Springs now, is it? If ye got any questions, ye'll be wantin' to head to the town hall, right there." Cappie gestured at the small brick building with a nod of his head. And if you ever need a pick-me-up, ole' Brewster's a good friend of mine. He'll set you up lickety-split with the best cuppa joe this side of the mountain. That and the patrons aren't too bad neither." Cappie chuckled and held out a hand, "Best o' luck to ye, Wellstone!"

Jack smiled and took Cappie's hand, "Thanks, Cappie. Thanks for everything."

Cappie dropped Jack's hand and scrunched up his face, "Nah, what'd ye go and say that for? I didn't do nothing special. Just makin' ye feel welcome like everyone else will, I'm sure of it." He sniffled, "Darn cold weather."

Cappie stood there for a moment longer, sniffling and pinching the bridge of his nose. Jack smiled and waited for the man to get back in his cab or say goodbye or do something. But Cappie just stood there.

Jack smiled and stood there waiting... until Cappie held out his hand again. Confused, Jack took it once more and shook it.

"Yar har har! Ye dimwitted sea cucumber! The fare! The fare!" Cappie said rubbing his index finger and thumb together.

"Oh!" Jack said, rifling through his bag and looking for his wallet.

It certainly didn't feel as cold out any more.

He paid the cabbie who laughed once more and patted him on the back. "Yer ok, Wellstone. Ye'll be fine." Cappie pocketed the money with another "yar har har" and climbed back into the driver's seat.

"I'll see ye at the Roost sometime!" Cappie said as he scooted his way back behind the wheel, "Take care, Wellstone!" And with a quick salute and a flash of red brake lights, Jack's only friend in the area was gone.

Jack took a deep breath, the icy air burning his nostrils as he looked up at the massive clock of Town Hall.

At least the inside was warm. Jack was greeted by a blast of warm air coming from a fireplace in the behind a counter. Town Hall looked even smaller from the inside, if that was even possible. The one-room government building was easy enough to navigate and a kindly-looking woman in a pink blouse chirped out a cheery "Welcome! Come on in!"

Hesitantly, Jack closed the door behind him and walked the five steps to the front desk. He deposited his duffel on the floor as the receptionist said "Well, this is Harmony Fall's town hall..." she tilted her head to one side, "So, what is it that I can do for you today?"

"Well... um..." Jack said kneeling down to dig through his duffel bag. "You see... I just arrived from the station... and" he shuffled around.

The woman patiently smiled as she waited for him to find whatever it was he was looking for.

"Ah, here it is!" Jack said yanking a crumpled note from the bottom of his duffel, "I was supposed to ask for a...Tom Nook?" Jack said trying to read his own scribbled handwriting. He looked up at the woman who was still politely smiling at him, so he continued, "I'm a new resident... or I'm hoping to become a new resident..."

"...Oh!" The woman said, realization dawning. "Goodness gracious!" Her friendly demeanor returning instantly, "You must be Jack! I am please to meet you!"

She tilted her head to one side again, letting her bangs hang rather cutely to one side. It was even cuter because he knew she didn't mean it to be cute. Not that she was cute! Well she was cute! Pretty even... but she was at least a few years older than him. And she seemed like the type to not like younger guys and...

Jack's bullet-train of though was sufficiently derailed when he realized she was speaking.

"My name is Pelly, and I am a clerk here in the town hall. Tom Nook was kind enough to tell me all about you, Jack. He informed me to tell you that he has prepared your place of residence! Yes!"

She paused and frowned a bit, "It is a touch modest, of course." Pelly immediately brightened, "But it should do just fine. Tom Nook has certainly..." paused for a half second before she continued, "been in a giving mood lately, I must say... Anyway, I am sure you are anxious to see your new home. Let's see, I know I have a map here somewhere... ah ha!"

Pelly pulled a map from a neatly organized cubby and unfolded it just as neatly. Pulling out a red pen she made a small circle.

Jack craned over the desk to see what his new hometown looked like. It was small. Smaller than he had originally thought. The town itself was rather large, but it was mostly covered with what looked like uninhabited areas. There couldn't have been more than a dozen houses in the nearby area. A quick glance at the legend showed some small stores to the west of town hall. Huh... there was a museum near the town entrance too...

Pelly pointed at the small red circle she had drawn, "This is you. Just head right when you leave and you will pass Tom Nook's shop. You can stop by there and say hi, but I think you might want to drop off your things first. After that you will see a bridge, if you keep going straight, that is your house right there. The legend has any additional information you may need." She slid the map across the desk and smiled sweetly, "Well then, Jack... I trust you can use this map to find your new home! All right, then, good-bye, and please come again!"

"Thank you," Jack said grabbing the map from the desk and carefully folding it before shoving it into his jacket pocket. He picked up his duffel bag awkwardly, making for a rather robotic wave goodbye as he slipped out the door and back into the snowy early evening sunset.

It was a really nice town, Jack decided as he followed Pelly's instructions. The shopping center was really just the two shops that showed on the map he had gotten. What looked like a clothing store and a tiny little store next to it. Their windows glowed warmly, framed by the frosting-like snow. It looked like something out of a christmas card. It really was a nice town.

Jack crossed the bridge and leaned over the stone railing to look at the icy water below. The river was flowing still, and flowing fast, but he could have sworn he could see some fish glimmering just below the surface. Shuddering at the thought of fishing in the cold, Jack tromped along across the bridge.

He had walked a few minutes into the woods. There was a path of sorts on the map, and he was following a path of sorts, but he still couldn't find his house. Had he missed it?

Jack stopped and looked at the map. It didn't look that far from the bridge. Was there a second path he should have taken? There hadn't been any signs. Or had there?

Snow fell from a branch nearby with a heavy _plop, _making him jump.

"Haaaah..." Jack let out a deep breath.

Should he go back?

Before he could even decide, there was a crunch of snow. Spinning around, Jack found himself face to face with... a person?

A man -probably in his early thirties- with a hunter green down vest stepped out from between the trees and onto the path. The man took off his magenta and white beanie and shook the snow off it muttering all the while. As he was cramming his beanie back onto his dirty blonde hair he spotted Jack.

"Who're you? What are you doing here?" The man came over threateningly, even his walk was threatening. Hands in his pockets, wide strides, leaning forward slightly with his chin jutting out, and a frown on his face; he just screamed "back off!" with his body language.

"I didn't mean any trouble."

The man snorted, "I'm sure you didn't. So tell me, who are you and what are you doing here."

Jack resisted the urge to step back, he was sure that this man could smell fear.

"My name's Jack... I'm new here. I've rented a house from Tom Nook."

"Pffft!"

Jack blanched as the man let out a harsh barking laugh that caused some more snow to fall from the higher branches of the trees.

"Can't believe the old dog actually got a bite! He's a sly one he is! Keh he he he!" The man threw his head back again as he laughed.

Unsure what to do, Jack just stood there and opted to do nothing. What _should_ he do in this situation. Well, asking for directions probably wouldn't hurt.

"Um... are you from around here?"

"I suppose you could say that." The man crossed his arms, his cold demeanor back and glanced at Jack up and down, "What's it to you?"

Jack relaxed and smiled as best he could "Can you tell me where my house is? It's supposed to be around here somewhere." He said pointing at his map.

"You're close enough, only one place that Tom Nook owns around these parts. Just keep following the path until you see a red mailbox."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Wouldn't it be easier to look for the house?"

"Feh! Fat lot you know. Just keep walking and look for the mailbox. If you get lost double back. Use your head." And with that the man with the magenta and white beanie was gone.

"Ooook," Jack said under his breath as he continued down the path. God he hoped that guy wasn't his neighbor. Or crazy. Or both. But then again knowing his luck that would probably be the case. Well it didn't look like there were many houses nearby so maybe he wouldn't run into his crazy neighbor soon.

It was starting to get dark, especially since the light wasn't filtering through the trees. It'd be dark soon. Jack cast a wary look around the dark silohuettes of the forest. His horror movie sense was telling him to find his house and find it fast. Half sprinting Jack hurried along the snowy forest path, and after what felt like hours -but couldn't be more than a few seconds- he saw a flash of a red mailbox. With a sigh of relief he looked around for the house.

"Where... is my house?"

Then he spotted it.

Tucked between the trees in a small clearing surrounded by a few stumps was a small house.

That guy was right, he never would have found it if he had been looking for it. How was that for irony?

Out of curiosity Jack opened the mailbox. There was no way he would have any mail, but to his surprise he found a small envelope sitting on the floor of the mailbox. Jack looked down the path as if he was expecting to see the sender still lurking in the bushes.

Should he take a look?

Well his name was on it.

Should he open it?

Jack picked up the envelope. It was heavy, heavier than he expected. And whatever was inside was shaped like...

A key fell into Jack's open palm.

Man was he glad he checked the mailbox first. He hadn't heard anything about a key. Well he had it now, no harm no foul.

Jack shuddered as the last bits of sunlight vanished and the forest was plunged into evening. He hoisted his duffel higher on his shoulder. For no real reason, butterflies were fluttering in his stomach. With fingers frozen with cold, Jack fumbled with the lock.

In a few minutes Jack was out of the cold and into the... well the cold. It was freezing inside the small house. More of a shack really. A staircase to the left of the front door disappeared into the darkness and presumably a second floor. The house was quiet and the floorboards creaked every time he took a step. He could barely see in the dim room with what little light came through the windows on two opposite walls. There was a faint shape at the other side of the small room. It looked like a table?

Squinting his eyes Jack moved along the wall toward the other side of the room carefully and hit his knee against the table-like object to check.

It felt like cardboard?

And it looked like there was a candle on top of the cardboard box?

Jack ran his hands over the surface of the 'table' and made contact with a small box.

Soon enough he had found the matches inside the box and lit the candle. The room was now somewhat illuminated and visible.

It really was a dump. One room, no furniture save for his cardboard table and candle. There was an old radio in the other corner, but it looked older than he was; probably didn't even work any more.

Grabbing the candle Jack made his way back across the room to the staircase near the front door. He held up the small flame trying to see past the small landing and up the second half of the stairs, but it didn't work.

There better be a bed up there, he was getting tired.

With a creak and a groan Jack alighted the stairs. The candlelight danced and flickered on the stairway railing and cast long shadows as he turned on the midlevel landing. With every creak his heart beat a little faster.

What if there was something _in _here? And it heard him?

The floorboards whined even louder as if to alert the house that there was an intruder. But he reached the door at the top of the stairs without incident. But here was the test.

Slowly and as quietly as possible, Jack opened the door to the second floor a crack.

He waited.

He waited for a sound, or some indication of anything that might be in the room. When nothing happened, he opened the door with painstaking slowness and peered around it. Bringing the candle high above his head he glanced around. There was nothing but dust, an old rotary phone, and a bed.

Jack let out a sigh of relief and chuckled to himself. Glad that Cappie, Pelly, or that man he met in the woods wasn't here to see him acting like a seven year old afraid of the monster in the closet. But just to be safe...

Jack scanned the room for closets before entering.

After confirming that all was clear -and that there were in fact no closets for any monsters to jump out of- he walked into the room and deposited his duffel bag next to the bed. It was getting late. And as dusty as the bed was, he didn't really care right now.

He kicked off his shoes, peeled off his slightly wet socks and hopped straight into his bed. A cloud of dust puffed out of the sheets.

And after a slight coughing fit, Jack snuggled down into his coat, pulled his scarf over his nose and fell asleep in his new home.

* * *

_It's going slowly, but Jack's had a busy day. Please let him rest. Thank you._

_And thank you reviewers! I dislike cluttering chapters with personal messages, so feel free to message me any time. I ask for those of you who do not have an account to please make one so that I can ask questions about any feedback you may have. Please stay tuned for another chapter coming soon._


End file.
